


The control of the Peto peto fruit

by fairheart



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairheart/pseuds/fairheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breed starts training his two captive captains, so that they can become real pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	The control of the Peto peto fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing such explicit content, so I do hope it lives up to your expectation.
> 
> Thank you for taking my work into consideration.

He had those two right where he wanted them. Trapped with his Peto-peto fruit. Breed smirked as he said: “I can manipulate all living things as I want with the Peto-peto fruit”. “Which means I can make you my pet!”. Law and Luffy looked at breed angrily as Luffy said: “pet? So ‘Peto-peto’ means ‘pet’?”  
“I can control any living thing”: Breed bragged to the two captains who were now trapped in his power. “You will experience this yourselves”.  
Law stared coldly at Breed, before sighing and saying: “Like I will let someone like you control me”. Luffy in the meanwhile was grumbling while pulling on his green collar, trying to get it off.

Breed’s smirk widened even more and gave his first command: “Luffy, Law start stripping of each other’s clothes gently”. Law’s head turned around to stare at Breed, whom just kept grinning and slowly started walking towards Luffy, unable to stop his body from doing so. Luffy stood frozen on the spot, with his fists clenched, as he said: “To.. Torao, it’s no good! I can’t control my body!” and then also Luffy’s body started walking towards Law.   
Law grabbed Luffy’s already open shirt and started pulling it down. Luffy, whom was also incapable of ignoring the command given by breed, started with pulling the hem of Law’s sweater up.  
Both now shirtless, started working on each other’s pants, until Breed’s voice interrupted them from removing each other’s pants. Law, I want you to suck on Luffy’s nipple’s while you touch his dick through his pants.

Law, while looking angry had no choice but to follow the command that was given to him by the power of the Peto-peto fruit. His mouth found Luffy’s nipple and started sucking, while his right hand went to Luffy’s other nipple and tweaked it. His left hand started stroking Luffy’s crutch through the fabric of his pants and when Luffy moaned he felt his own dick twinge with anticipation, even though he was stuck in this sick man’s game.  
Luffy, while moaning, shouted: “Stop it! I don’t want this!”. “Breed why are you doing this to Torao?!”

Breed smirked, yet again, before giving his next command: “From now on, the only thing you thing can say is how much you want cock”.  
Luffy, whose face absolutely disagreed with this opened his mouth to give Breed his opinion on the matter and said: “Cock! Cock! Give me cock, please!! I want cock!”. Luffy looked shocked at what he had just said and Breed smirked as he tossed something downstairs and commanded: “Law, inject Luffy and yourself with this, can you manage that?”. Law looked at the tossed object, which was a syringe filled with some sort of medicine. As Law picked up the syringe, with obvious distaste written on his face and said: “Ugh, I want cock”. Law snapped his mouth closed as soon as the words had left his mouth. He took Luffy’s arm in his hand and when he found Luffy’s vain, he started to inject the contents of the syringe in to Luffy’s arm, before injecting it into his own.

Law could immediate feel his cock harden and as he looked at Luffy, he could see that the other captain started to get flushed and was also rock-hard and that was when Law heard it. The quickened breathing, the moaning and the begging for cocks. He just did not know whose voice it was that he heard.

Breed grinned at the spectacle in front of him. He would be able to train his newly acquired pets quite well, so well, that they would not ever want to live without cock ever again.


End file.
